DESIRES
by Anne Finch
Summary: Sequel to SECRETS. It has been eight years since the death eaters invaded the castle on that fateful night—causing the death of her uncle and the disappearance of Draco Malfoy. Now Quinn is struggling with getting her life back in order and moving on.
1. Longing

**DESIRES  
><strong>the sequel to **SECRETS**

* * *

><p>Synopsis: Sequel to SECRETS. It has been eight years since the death eaters invaded the castle on that fateful night—causing the death of her uncle and the disappearance of Draco Malfoy. Now Quinn is struggling with getting her life back in order and moving on, but what happens when Draco Malfoy comes back into the picture?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>One: Longing<strong>

Quinn stared at the baby that was snuggled in her arms. It's soft pink skin and sweet face causing her heart to melt. She continued to watch the child for several quiet moments before she was interrupted by the opening of a door.

"Quinn, Mrs. Pennyfeather is requesting your presence in room thirty-eight," called a young woman in a white uniform with brunette hair.

Quinn nodded at the woman and took one last look at the baby in her arms before returning it to the basinet and exiting the nursery.

"Mrs. Pennyfeather? Amber told me that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, dear, I just wanted to thank you for everything that you have done. You have been so wonderful to me while I have been stuck in this bed both before and after I had the baby."

Quinn smiled at the young mother, "It was my pleasure."

"I want you to know that I will be sending in a letter to your supervisor detailing what excellent care you have taken of the both of us."

"I appreciate that deeply," Quinn replied meaningfully. "I wish you the best of luck with little Jayne, and if you have any questions or concerns, please contact us. I would be happy to help you out," she smiled.

Mr. Pennyfeather stepped into the room. "Are you ready, Muffin?" he asked his wife as she stood, cradling her sweet baby girl.

"Yes, I am more than ready!" Mrs. Pennyfeather announced. She flung one arm around Quinn, still cradling her bundle of joy in the other. "Thanks again, Quinn. You really are the best Healer in this place!"

Quinn continued to smile as she watched the happy couple and their new born exit the room and make their way out into the world as a happy family. She shoved back the feelings that suddenly flooded her mind. Feelings of despair, loneliness, and jealousy—jealousy of the happy little family that they had, of the love and support that they shared.

"Quinn?" Quinn turned towards the voice of Hermione Granger. "Are you ready to go? You're shift is over and we have to get going if we are going to meet Ginny in time. You know she gets upset when we are late."

Quinn sighed, "She is such a Bridezilla."

The two girls chuckled as they made their way towards the locker rooms where Quinn would change from her white healers dress into jeans and a flow-y top that were appropriate for wedding dress shopping. As she met Hermione outside of the locker rooms she took one last, longing glance through the nursery room window.

What she wouldn't give to have a family of her own.


	2. Pick up

**DESIRES  
><strong>the sequel to **SECRETS**

* * *

><p><strong>Two: Pick-up<strong>

"I don't understand why the two of you are so tired! It's not like you are the ones who tried on seven billion dresses!" Quinn and Hermione rolled their eyes at Ginny's exaggerations, each sipping on their cocktails.

"Gin, Q just got out of work before we met you, and I have been running around all day trying to find the _perfect_ bags for your wedding favors. I think we have a right to be a little tired."

Ginny grunted dismissively before turning to Quinn, "So, anything exciting happen today?"

Quinn shook her head, "Nope, same ol' same old. Angry women going into labor, demanding pain potions; screaming babies; frantic first time fathers nearly passing out at the _miracle_ of it all."

"Oh please," demanded Hermione, "You love every minute of it."

Quinn chuckled, "That I do, 'Mione, that I do."

"So, why the look then?" Ginny question.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked innocently.

"The look that says that you are lonely and miserable," Hermione stated.

"There is no look, I am fine."

"Q, you can't lie to us. We are your best friends. Despite what Bridezilla over hear may say, we both care about you and we are both worried."

"What's to be worried about? I'm fine, guys." Hermione shook her head, but allowed the subject to be changed. "So, Gin, any luck with the flowers?"

Ginny waved her hand dismissively, "Forget about flowers, check out the hottie at the bar!"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? So I can't touch, that doesn't mean that I have to become blind! Plus, I'm not looking for me, I'm looking for Quinn."

Quinn groaned as Hermione turned in the direction of the bar. "Oh, wow, you're right, Gin, he's gorgeous. Q, why don't you go up their and get us another round?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friends and reluctantly stood. She knew that if she didn't go now they would only pester her until she did, which would probably end up causing a scene.

As she sidled up to the bar, she caught sight of the man they had been referring to and giggled. The two hadn't even recognized him, which caused her to let out another chuckle. "Heya, Nev. How's it going?"

Neville Longbottom turned towards the familiar voice, a moment later recognition lit his eyes and he grinned broadly. "Hey, Quinn. All seems to be going well. What are you doing here?"

"Just grabbing a couple of drinks with Hermione and Ginny. We are on the hunt for Ginny's perfect Wedding gown. She and Harry are set to marry in June."

Neville nodded, "Yeah, I saw the invitation the other day." He grabbed his drink from the bartender as Quinn ordered. "So, uh, who are you taking to the wedding?"

Quinn looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, I haven't really thought of it. I'll probably end up going alone."

"Well, that won't do. How about we go together, as friends."

"That would be nice." Quinn agreed.

"Great, well, I've got to get back to the boys, but can I send you an owl sometime? Maybe we can grab some dinner and get caught up."

"Sure," Quinn smiled. "See you later."

"Bye, Quinn."

As Quinn approached the table, the two girls couldn't keep the grins off of their faces. Quinn smirked and set the glasses down.

"So…How'd it go?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Well, let's see, you tried to set me up with none other than Neville Longbottom."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Neville?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Neville."

"Wow, I barely recognize him."

"Barely? You had no idea!" Quinn laughed.

"Oh, yeah, well how did you know?"

"He's an herbalist at St. Mungo's."

"Well, damn." Hermione sighed.

"I do, however, now have a date for the wedding, so will the two of you please refrain from attempting to set me up with anyone else?"

"That's cheating, Q! You are supposed to get a real date."

"Neville is a real date," Quinn countered.

"Are you going to take him home after the reception?" Ginny asked.

Quinn blushed, "Ginny!"

"Q," Hermione began, "We are only trying to help. It's time that you start moving on. All three of us know that you are unhappy with your life right now. Just promise us that you will at least _try_ to go out on at least one date before the wedding?"

Quinn shook her head softly.

"Quinn," Hermione called in a warning tone.

"Fine." She finally agreed.


	3. I Thought

**DESIRES  
><strong>the sequel to **SECRETS**

* * *

><p><strong>Three: I thought...<strong>

"_Quinn, quickly, here comes another group of injured!"_

"_We need more beds, there aren't enough."_

"_We can't worry about that right now, everyone just prepare yourselves!"_

_Quinn attempted to mentally prepare herself for the pending onslaught. As the war was nearing its end, more and more casualties flooded through the doors on a daily basis. After the death of her Uncle and the disappearance of her lover, Quinn had taken a step back to evaluate her life. Finally, after deciding that going back to Hogwarts wasn't an option for her, she decided that she wanted to do something that would help people and the first place she could think of was St. Mungo's. _

"_Incoming!" someone yelled as a wave of injured people appeared in the reception area._

_Quinn glanced quickly around at the multitude of people feeling slightly overwhelmed. _

"_Quinn, bed sixteen! They aren't doing so good and Lucy could use some help!"_

_Quinn nodded and scurried off to bed sixteen. As she pulled the curtain back she froze. There, lying on the bed, was a familiar blonde-haired man, his face was covered in blood and wounds, but still recognizable. His shirt had been cut away to reveal the marred skin of his chest, what appeared to be burn marks gracing his arms. She must have made a noise, because Lucy turned towards her and shook her head._

"_We lost this one," she said slowly, "See who else needs the help." She turned back to the body and pulled a sheet up over his peaceful face._

Quinn awoke with a start. Sitting up in bed, she frowned. It had been a long time since she had dreamed of Draco. After a few moments of contemplation, she laid back against her pillows and attempted to drift back to sleep, even though she knew that she would not be getting any more sleep.

After twenty minutes of tossing and turning, she sighed loudly and climbed from her bed. She mind as well get ready for work and head in early, there was no way that she was going to get any more sleep. And besides, she was sure that they would need the help.

* * *

><p>Quinn had had a long day. After her abrupt awakening that morning, she had already been thrown off kilter, but once she got to work she had discovered that she would be one of two healers working in her normally well staffed unit. The day had been busy and she found herself getting angry that her co-workers had fallen ill, even though she knew that it wasn't their fault.<p>

As she made her way towards the front desk to tell the Reciever 'good night,' there was a small pop. Alma, the Reciever, had stepped away from the desk, so Quinn set her bags down and made her way to help the newcomer.

When she looked up over the desk, her heart nearly stopped. There, standing before her, holding a small boy of about two years of age, was Draco. Her mouth went dry, and it took her several tries to get her voice to work again.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a small voice.

The blonde turned his gaze from the child to Quinn, his gray eyes registering his recognition. For a long moment he just stared, mouth slightly gaping.

Then he cleared his throat, "I...I think there is something wrong with him," she said, offering the child towards Quinn.

Quinn grabbed the child from him. The boy was burning up. Concern shaded her features as she took him into a nearby room and began to administer an anti-fever potion and a mild sleep potion. Draco followed behind her, watching curiously.

As the child began to drift off to sleep, Quinn finally turned her attention to the blonde.

"He's not mine," Draco blurted, his cheeks coloring.

Quinn swallowed, took a shaky breath and let it out, "I... I thought you were dead."

Draco gave her a sad, half-hearted smile and shook his head unnecessarily.

The child stirred, briefly drawing Quinn's attention back to it. "Whose child is it, then?"

"Theodore Nott's. He and his wife had to go away on emergency business and couldn't find a sitter on such short notice."

Something inside her felt relieved as Quinn looked up into Draco's eyes. She hadn't noticed how close they'd grown until he reached up to stroke her cheek.

"I thought you were dead as well." he confessed.

"The child—"

"Hunter."

"Hunter, should be asleep for the rest of the night," she said breatily.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked, equally as breathy.

She shook her head, never breaking eye contact.

"Come home with me?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to form words. Her mind was reeling with emotions making her almost dizzy.

Gingerly, Draco picked up Hunter and then held his hand out for Quinn to take. After pushing aside the initial tingles he apparated the small group to his home.


	4. Missed

**DESIRES  
><strong>the sequel to **SECRETS**

* * *

><p><strong>Four: Missed<strong>

Quinn looked around the entry way of Draco's home. It was modest in comparison to the Manor he had grown up in. The walls were a light coffee color, the trim pure white. There was a modern table with a large glass globe on it below a frame-less round mirror.

Curiously, she stepped out of the entry way and found herself in a dining room. There was a medium sized table surrounded by six matching espresso colored chairs. A sienna colored runner made its way down the center of the table, an onyx bowl graced the center.

Adjacent to the dining room was a decent, open kitchen. The cabinets were a dark brown with a medium colored stone counter top. The appliances were a shining stainless steel.

Before she could explore any further, Draco joined Quinn in the kitchen. They just stood and stared at one another, as if they couldn't believe that the other was really there. Draco looked as if he wanted to ask her something, but before the words could leave his mouth, he turned and walked towards the refrigerator.

"Do you like tilapia?" he asked, his head hidden behind the open fridge door.

"I do."

Rummaging could be heard from the refrigerator before Draco finally started removing items from within and setting them on the counter top. Quinn pulled herself up onto the counter, sitting out of the way, as she watched him work.

After placing the fish in the oven and putting rice and broccoli on the stove to boil, Draco took a break to pull down a couple of wine glasses and a bottle of white wine.

He filled the glasses halfway and then offered one to Quinn before re-corking the bottle. Then he set back to work slicing up lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, peppers, cucumbers, olives, and other fresh vegetables and tossed them together in a larger bowl.

Once that was finished they stared quietly at each other while sipping their wine. The silence wasn't quite awkward, but it wasn't completely comfortable either. Still, neither of them attempted to fill the silence.

The pots on the stove began to stir themselves. It was the only bit of magic that she had seen him use since they had arrived at the house.

Suddenly the silence was too much for Quinn and she slid off the counter, fidgeting with her wine glass.

"What happened to you after that night?" Draco asked quietly, looking out into the living room and not at her face.

Quinn shook her head, not wanting to tell him about the fact that she had become weak and had withdrawn into herself immediately following the loss of her Uncle and Draco. She hadn't made an attempt to help anyone, not even herself. For months she had shut herself in a bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place and hadn't left it.

It was several months before she emerged from the room and, much to the surprise of her fellow housemates, left 12 Grimmauld Place all together. She returned that evening with a position secured at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

That night, over dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione described to her what had taken place in the outside world during her absence, including the downfall of Voldemort. When Quinn had inquired about the fate of Draco, they were at a loss for answers.

"Quinny?"

Draco's soft voice brought Quinn back to reality and she blinked up at him. He had grown very near while she had been thinking of the past. She desperately desired the feel of his lips on hers. The anticipation caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

"What," she paused and cleared her throat, "What happened to you?"

Draco averted his eyes, refusing to meet hers. He shook his head softly. "Let's not talk about that now."

Quinn wondered what it had been like for him during the end of the war and even afterwords. What had turned him into this man who lived a shadow of the life he had once lived. A man who had grown up using magic as if it were oxygen, thinking only of himself and being raised to despise all things Muggle related. Quinn knew that those things had never fully described Draco, but to see him living in such a mundane way really surprised her. Surely he would have inherited his families house elves, not to mention the Manor and the Malfoy family Gringott's vault.

The timer sounded and Draco removed the fish from the oven.

"Can I set the table?" Quinn asked.

Draco gave her a small smile, "Of course."

* * *

><p>Quinn loaded the last plate into the Muggle dishwasher and closed the door. Even more surprising than the fact that Draco had prepared the meal on his own with little magic, was the fact that it had been amazingly appetizing.<p>

"Oh!" Draco breathed as Quinn turned around, nearly running into him. The moment brought their bodies close, nearly touching.

They stayed in that position for several heartbeats, feeling warm breath on each others faces. Quinn tentatively reached up, placing a hand on Draco's very solid chest, wanting to feel the steady beat of his heart.

Slowly, Draco lowered his face to Quinn's, his heart speeding up. His eyes sought out hers before fluttering shut. Ever so gently he touched his lips to hers in a brief, soft kiss. As he began to pull away, Quinn moved her hand from his chest to his arm, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Quinn rivaled in the feel of his warmth and familiarity. His smell ws the same as it had always been, and the way he caressed her back as they kissed.

"I missed you." Draco breathed as he briefly broke the kiss to pick her up.

"I missed you too," she replied before crashing her lips back down to his as he made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom.


	5. Here Now

**DESIRES  
><strong>the sequel to **SECRETS**

* * *

><p><strong>Five: Here Now<strong>

Draco awoke to find a warm body snuggled into his arms. He slowly opened his eyes, willing the night before not to have been a dream. It had been so long since he had shared his bed with another.

Slowly, first the left and then the right eye opened. There, nestled on the left side of his chest, was Quinn. He blinked slowly, as if to clear his vision. Yet when he opened his eyes again she was still there. A small smile spread across his lips as Draco tightened his arm around her and breathed in her scent deeply.

The chiming of his fireplace drew him back to the here and now. Reluctantly he pulled himself from the bed, gently so as not to wake Quinn, and pulled on his pants before wandering downstairs.

"Draco! I hope Hunter hasn't been too horrible." Theodore said as he looked around the living room, which was strewn with Hunter's toys.

"No, not at all," he responded, waving his wand and sending all of the toys into their case. "Did you get my message?"

Theodore looked at him quizzically, "No, what message?"

"I had to take Hunter to St. Mungo's last night."

Theodore looked worried now.

"He's okay," Draco responded quickly, "He had a fever, maybe a touch of the flu or something. The Healers gave him a potion and he is still sleeping it off. He should be back to himself by tonight."

Theodore nodded as he followed Draco upstairs and into the guest bedroom where Hunter was soundly sleeping. Draco packed up the boy's suitcase and handed it to hi father before picking up Hunter and handing him over as well.

"Thanks again, mate." He called as the man turned to disappointed from the room.

"No problem, Theo."

He watched as the darker man disappeared and then made his way back towards his bedroom. When he entered, the first thing he noticed was the empty bed. A wave of panic washed over him at the thought of Quinn leaving.

As his eyes scanned the room they landed on the closed bathroom door and the pile of clothing that had been hastily discarded the night before that was still on the floor.

Sighing and attempting to regain his composure, Draco flopped back onto the bed, hands resting behind his head.

When Quinn came out of the bathroom, clad only in Draco's dark button-down shirt from the night before, she spotted him sprawled out on the bed. She smiled to herself before climbing into the bed next to him and resting her head on his chest.

"I believe my shirt looks better on you," he chuckled quietly.

Quinn chuckled as well before leaning up and kissing him. As she laid her head back on his chest she began to trace the scars that marred his pale skin.

"How did you get these?" she asked in soft tones, still running her hands lightly over them.

"The war," he answered shortly.

Quinn angled her face upwards to look at Draco, her eyes showing unasked questions. Draco sighed.

"After...that night, on the tower, I ran away with Snape." Quinn nodded for him to continue and settle back onto his chest to listen.

"I spent most of the time before the war ended running errands for Voldemort. I did some stuff that I'm not proud of." Quinn laced her fingers with his and waited for him to continue. "When I failed to kill Dumbledore, I was punished. Then, every time that I tried to refuse or I failed or made a mistake, I was punished again.

"Quinn, I hated what I was forced to become. Everyday I wished that I had escaped with you, that I had told you what my _task _had been, that I hadn't been such a coward.

"Of course, at the time I was young and afraid. I feared for my safety and that of my parents."

"You're not that boy anymore, Draco. From what I can see you've grown into a fine man."

"You barely know who I've become."

"I can feel it. It feels like nothing I has changed between us. We've both grown and matured, but you still feel perfect to me. For Merlin's sake, Draco, someone trusted you to take care of their child while they were away."

"You always could see the good in people."

"I always could see the good in_ you_." Quinn smiled, "So what about after the war?"

"Well, after the death of Voldemort I had to get out of my parents Manor. They both died towards the end of the war and the memories that I associated with the property were not good ones. So I sold it and bought this. I got a job writing text books and guest lecturing in schools. When I am not traveling for lectures I am here, attempting to write."

"What subject?"

Draco smirked, "Defense against the Dark Arts."

Quinn let out a soft laugh, "Of course."

"What happened to you, Quinn? I left you at a terrible time and then I couldn't find anything out about you. After the war ended I tried to find you. I found Ginny Weasley and I tried to ask about you, but she wouldn't tell me anything. When I asked if something had happened to you, she told me yes, but then she left. I thought she meant you had died, or maybe that you hated me."

"I could never hate you." Quinn said in a whisper.

"Then what happened?"

"Too much, I had lost too much, too much was going on around me. I withdrew from everyone, locked myself away in a room and didn't come out."

"Gave yourself these?" Draco asked, releasing her hand and running his finger over her seemingly unmarred arms. "That's some pretty good glamor magic."

Quinn's cheeks reddened with shame and she remained silent. Draco brought her wrist up to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. "How did you become a healer?"

"One day I just felt like I needed to go out and do something good. When I thought about what to do, St. Mungo's was the first thing to come to my mind. So I went there and negotiated a job."

Draco nodded and continued to trail kisses over her wrist and up her arm.

"And, I'm glad that I did. I really enjoy my job. Plus, if I hadn't been there yesterday I wouldn't be here now."

"I'm glad you're here now."

"Me, too."


	6. Where

**DESIRES****  
><strong>the sequel to **SECRETS**

* * *

><p><strong>Six: Where<strong>

"Quinn, where have you been?"

Quinn looked up from the chart that she had been writing in to find Hermione staring at her with hands on her hips. "Hullo, 'Mione."

"Don't 'Hullo 'Mione' me! Where have you been?" She asked again, trying to catch Quinn's eye.

Quinn refused to look her in the eye. She knew that some how Hermione would discover that the source of her absence had been Draco, and she wasn't sure how the brunette would react. She already knew that Ginny had known that he was looking for her and hadn't said anything—which irritated her.

"I wasn't anywhere in particular." she finally answered, finishing her notes and closing the chart.

"I went to your house and it was empty. And I know that you weren't here working. I asked Ginny, Ron and Harry and none of them seemed to have heard from you."

"Are you stalking me now?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not, but Ginny was driving me nuts with the wedding and all. And...oh. Oh! You were with a man weren't you?"

Quinn must have worn a guilty expression because Hermione continued to bombard her with questions.

"Now is not the time to talk about this," she finally told the other woman.

"Oh, you're right, I'm sorry. Let's go grab some lunch, it's about that time anyways."

Quinn groaned quietly, "I'm not ready to talk about it, 'Mione."

"Oh, come on, Q, You're the only one of us not tied down to someone. We all have to live vicariously through you. Let me just call Ginny and—"

"No." Quinn interrupted.

Hermione looked startled, "What?"

"I just... we'll go to lunch, but not with Ginny, okay? Just us."

"Not in the mood for wedding talk?" she questioned, looking sympathetic.

"Not quite. I'll explain over lunch, okay?"

The brunette gave Quinn a puzzled look before nodding slowly.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks. Give me a half-hour."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat back, sipping her coffee, "So, you're telling me that Ginny has known that Draco is alive all this time and she never thought to tell you?"<p>

"He has no reason to lie to me about seeing her and asking about me."

"True, I just can't believe her, I guess."

Quinn shook her head and sipped her own coffee.

"So, when are you planning on seeing him again?"

Quinn blushed, "As soon as possible isn't soon enough."

Both girls giggled.

"Oh, Quinn, I am so happy for you. I have to admit, growing up I was never a fan of Draco's, but seeing him with you always changed my view. The two of you are good together and I fully support you seeing him. Not that you need my approval or anything, just, you know..."

"You are the best, Hermione."

"Now we just need to find out what Ginny's problem is. Do you think Draco would come to dinner if I invited him?"

"I'm not sure, 'Mione. I'll be sure to ask though, if you're inviting."

"Oh, I'm inviting. How about the two of you come over Wednesday night?"

"I'm free Wednesday. Alright, I better get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Q. Have a good shift."


	7. Content

**DESIRES****  
><strong>the sequel to **SECRETS**

* * *

><p><strong>Seven: Content<strong>

Draco smiled as Quin stepped out of the bathroom. When he had arrived she had been in her robe, hair in curlers and still in the process of getting ready. The end product, he thought, was well worth the wait. The robe had been replaced with a high waist-ed, deep purple dress that fell to her knees. The dress fit her well, clinging to her curves and showing off her bust tastefully—which Draco took a moment to appreciate. The rollers had added a soft curl to her long hair, which fell perfectly down her back. Her make up was light, barely there—which was the way he liked it. He rose from the sofa and gathered her into an embrace, kissing her softly. Her light, floral perfume swirled around him.

When they broke apart, she looked up at him with her clear blue eyes. In her eyes he saw everything that he felt: love, happiness, relief, and peace. For so long they had been separated, but now, here, in her arms, it felt like they had never been apart. Draco felt like he had finally found his way home.

"Ready to go?" she asked, giving him a smile that almost resembled a smirk.

"Are you sure we have to go? I thought maybe we could stay here, maybe order some Muggle take out?"

"They don't deliver Muggle take out here," Quinn chuckled, "Besides, you agreed to go to Hermione and Ron's for dinner."

"I know, I just don't know why it is that I agreed to this."

"Because you love me," She replied, before giving him a look that got him moving out the door. "Let's not be late, you know how Hermione can be when someone is late."

::

"Dinner was delicious, Hermione." Draco complimented as the table cleared itself.

Dinner had gone by relatively well. Both Draco and Ron had been rather quiet, but both had been polite. The meal had consisted of roast pork medallions, garlic potatoes and asparagus. Draco had to admit to himself that the meal had been good, which surprised him. He had never taken Hermione for a kitchen goddess.

"Thank you, Draco." Hermoine replied, smiling. "Anyone care for some coffee?"

"Coffee would be fantastic," Quinn responded, "Can I help you make it?"

Hermione smiled knowingly and ushered the other woman into the kitchen, leaving Draco and Ron to entertain themselves.

"You guys are so cute!" Hermione gushed as soon as the kitchen door swung shut behind them.

Quinn's cheeks colored slightly.

"So, when can I expect to be dress shopping with you?"

"'Mione!"

"What?" she asked innocently, "It's a legitimate question. There is no doubt that the two of you will be married."

"You think?"

"Well, I certainly don't think that he'll be leaving you again any time soon."

Quinn watched quietly as Hermione brewed the coffee and pulled out four large white mugs.

"Oh! Guess what I found out today! Ginny is pregnant. She wont be showing for the wedding, but she is at least a month and a half along."

"Why did you have to tell me that? I can't hit a pregnant woman." Quinn said seriously.

"I..."

"I'm kidding, Hermione. I'm not going to hit her, however, I have no intention of speaking to her either. I have already informed Harry that I will not be able to be a part of the Wedding party."

Hermione looked at her sympathetically and then handed her the cream and sugar.

;;

Quinn snuggled against Draco's chest. They were lying on the sofa, having just gotten home from dinner at Hermione and Ron's. She intertwined her fingers with his and pulled his arm around her tighter.

"That wasn't so bad," Draco admitted quietly, referring to dinner.

"Glad you went now?"

"Yeah, I am, actually. Weasley wasn't too terrible."

Quinn elbowed him lightly, causing him to chuckle. He nuzzled his face into her hair and breathed deeply.

Quinn shifted so that she was facing him on the sofa. She kissed him softly before tucking her head against his chest.

"Maybe it's time for bed," Draco murmured quietly. He made sure to keep his tone neutral. He didn't want her to feel like she had to invite him to stay, but he also didn't want to leave.

Quinn nodded her head against his chest. "You're staying, right?" she asked sleepily.

"Of course, if you want me to."

Quinn nodded again and Draco chuckled. She could barely keep her eyes open. Gingerly, he extracted himself from the sofa and then picked her up. Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

After tucking her in on her side of the bed, Draco stepped around to the other side, stripped his jeans off and climbed in next to her. As if seeking his body heat, Quinn rolled until she was snuggled against his chest, tangling her legs with his.

Sighing contently, Draco wrapped his arms around her and fell into a restful sleep.


End file.
